


骗局

by Surlemur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surlemur/pseuds/Surlemur
Summary: 摇骰子点背产物   头牌x警察
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 2





	骗局

李帝努第一次见到黄仁俊其实不是在红灯区。那天他去给办公室里负伤的战友买水果，在水果店的摊位前犹豫买什么。这个时候他听到结账的地方有一个声音说道，“把这些都称一下吧 我全部带走了” 是很清亮的声音。他抬头寻着声音望去，染着银发的少年把手机从大衣口袋中拿出来，转过去让对方扫二维码。然后面无表情地提起袋子离开，带起的风刮过李帝努的鼻尖，让他觉得有点痒。

李帝努第二次见到黄仁俊才是在他们应该相见的地方。李帝努是个称职的警察，这次出警之前从来没到过红灯区，更没想到男人也可以在红灯区做生意，而且看眼前的场景，做得还很不错。

黄仁俊在警察推门之前刚刚把客人从房间里另外一个门推到隔间。站起来把oversize的衬衫扣上两个扣子，门就被粗暴地打开。他转过头去看着来人。

李帝努在那一瞬间意识到一个人身上居然可以融合得了那么多矛盾。黄仁俊露出的皮肤上带着不同程度的乌青，过分纤细的人形仿佛要消失在灯下泛着紫红色光的衬衫里。但他的眼睛却带着狠意。这份狠意在他垂眼擦拭伤口的那一刻被他掩盖掉了，又在李帝努把他带上车的时候重新出现。

李帝努不知道为什么要带走他。或许在见到他站在灯下的那一秒他就已经在渴望了。渴望和他做爱，渴望在和他做爱的同时咬破他的嘴唇，然后用舌尖纠缠着接一个泛着血腥气的吻。

他也的确这么做了。

很长一段时间里李帝努和黄仁俊只有肉体上的交流。这种交流往往都伴随着疼痛和鲜血。他们连接吻都很用力，经常用牙齿磕到对方。虽然如此李帝努还是很喜欢这种感觉。鲜活而挣扎着的交合，是生命的展现。

李帝努不知道自己这份情感是什么，姑且叫它喜欢，他很清楚这份喜欢是病态的，充满了毁灭性。让人费解的是，黄仁俊从未表露出任何拒绝，好像他也很喜欢“被毁灭”一样。

后来他才知道，黄仁俊这么轻易地接受甚至享受被毁灭是因为 他早就渴望死去了。没有什么生的欲望。和李帝努在一起从来没有自觉地拿起过筷子，没有努力地反抗过来袭的各种小感冒小病痛，从来没有反抗过李帝努粗暴的占有。仿佛这个身体已经不属于自己那样。黄仁俊还很享受这个过程，忘却一切堕落，拉着李帝努一起沦落到欲望的地狱里，没有明天一般地活着。

所以当病魔真的来袭的时候黄仁俊轻易地就被击倒了。他很快就从轻症病房转进ICU，也很快被插上大大小小的管子才能维持身体正常功能。

李帝努去看了他很多次。他想自己或许真的有点喜欢上黄仁俊了，不止原来那种毁灭性的占有，而是平静的，对等的喜欢。这种喜欢可以和下午照进病房里干净透彻的斜阳共存， 而不是只能埋葬在昏暗摇曳的灯光里。但这份喜欢被杀死在明亮的阳光下，他始终说不出口。

李帝努和黄仁俊最后一次见面是在一个午后。黄仁俊似乎也感觉到了什么，所以用插着滞留针的手拉上了李帝努的手指。像完成什么契约一般地，李帝努用嘴蹭了蹭黄仁俊的手。然后坐在一边的凳子上看他闭上眼睛休息后才离开。

黄仁俊完成了愿望。他死于几个小时后。

过了很久以后，李帝努才开始整理他的东西。其实没什么好整理的，黄仁俊来的时候两手空空，最多就带了几件衣服和随身的包，拿出来全部看一遍都不用多久。

但是他看到了黄仁俊埋在一堆杂物下面的一张皱巴巴的纸。打开来才发现是绝症的确诊单，开的时间比他第一次见到黄仁俊要早多了。

所以黄仁俊骗了他。黄仁俊其实是想活下去的。

黄仁俊其实也骗了自己，骗自己去死，仿佛是自愿的一般大步迈向死亡。但无数个线索让他的骗局露出裂痕，否则他也不会在水果摊上看到李帝努的时候就记住了这张帅得惊人的脸，然后心甘情愿地让他带走自己。

李帝努爱上了黄仁俊。黄仁俊是个不称职的骗子，一生里只骗过两个人。现在他死在自己的骗局中，留下爱上他的傻子捏着确诊单微微发抖。


End file.
